Maverick
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for rounds of kink. Prompt was You don't deserve her., Realizing too late, angst, second chances, first time. Following the premiere, Penelope and Derek both come to realizations.


Prompt: You don't deserve her

Kink: Realizing too late, angst, second chances, first time

Derek heard his name being yelled and turned, recognizing anger when he heard it. Kevin's face was bright red, his eyes wide; his breath coming out in small pants and when he reached Derek, there wasn't a second of indecision on his face as he plowed his fist into his face.

Of course, Derek was an FBI agent, and one that was in great shape so the punch didn't send him sprawling, or even knock him back. He just reached up and wiped off the small amount of blood as he looked at the man in front of him.

"You don't deserve her," Kevin said, practically spitting the words and leaving Derek no time to speak.

But then, what was there really to say. He didn't deserve Penelope. He never had and never would. Of course, I his opinion no one could ever truly deserve her.

He still had no idea what he had done to have Kevin hit him, and since the little shit was scurrying away he figured there was only one person that could give him the answer.

&&&&&&

She dodged him for the rest of the day, which was irritating and more than a little confusing. It was only a few days ago that she'd collapsed into his arms crying because she'd been so scared he died when that bomb went off. Barely 72 hours had passed since he'd told her what she was to him.

She was his solace. He didn't always have as much faith as he should, didn't always attend church every week like his mother wanted, but he knew one thing with certainty. God had sent Garcia to him, and he wasn't about to let her push him away.

He needed her.

He needed her voice in his ear, whispering to him, guiding him, saving him.

He needed her there next to him, caring for him….loving him.

He wasn't going to live without that.

&&&&&&

His first instinct is to go to her, to head to her apartment and find out what's happening.

But then he wonders if Kevin is there. Maybe they're talking; maybe they're working things out.

He can't interfere. He wants his girl to be happy…even if she isn't happy with him.

So, instead of going to see her he puts iTop Gun/i in the DVD player. Its Garcia's copy. They watched it together last weekend. As Maverick and Goose sing, he remembers Pen curling up against his side. He remembers her smiling up at him, and at one point kissing his ear and whispering, "Take me to bed or lose me forever."

And oh how he'd wanted to take her up on that.

She was gorgeous, a never-ending temptation to him and always just out of his reach.

The woman, the perfect woman that he'd realized was perfect far too late.

On the screen, Tom Cruise kissed his leading lady, and Derek realized that Kevin was right. He didn't deserve Penelope at all.

&&&&&&

He's almost done with a six-pack and watching iTop Gun/i for the second time when his apartment is buzzed.

"Derek," the voice he knows so well says, "It's me, Garcia. Let me in."

He lets her in, almost acting in automatic. She smiles a little uncertainly as he opens the door and frowns as she looks at is lip. She raises her hand to touch him, but pulls back, "I'm sorry about that. It's my fault."

He shook his head, "Kevin's fault. Not sure why though."

Penelope pushed past him into the apartment and sighed, "I, uh, broke up with him."

Derek nods, and attempts to push down the rush of emotion that comes with that little revelation, "I'm sorry?"

She nods, "Thanks. It was, well, it was for the best."

He nods again, watches her fingers that are pulling at the beads on her skirt.

The question escapes before he realizes he is thinking it, "Why did he hit me?"

"What?" she asks, pulling some of the beads right off her.

"Kevin. You said you broke up with him, but…why would that make him hit me?"

Penelope turned bright red and her breath came out fast, "I, uh, well, you're…kind of the reason we broke up."

He forced himself to stay calm, not to get excited because she couldn't be saying what he thought she was saying. He kept silent, just staring at her and waiting for her to say more.

She looked away from him and smiled at the television, "I love this movie. You know, I always wanted a Maverick. Some ridiculously brave guy that fought for good, even if he broke the rules every once in a while. Someone strong, but sweet, someone that would do anything to protect the people that they loved…to protect anyone really." She looked up at him again and her eyes watered, "I didn't expect to really find him…or to fall in love with him."

"Pen…" he started towards her, but she stood.

"I thought you were dead the other day. I called your name….over and over and you didn't answer and the bomb went of and I thought," she stops, puts a hand over her mouth to regain her composure, "I thought you were gone and I knew in that horribly frightening moment that I was in love with you. I thought it before, when I was shot, since I've been with Kevin, but at that moment I knew it and…." She looks over at him again, "I just couldn't stay with someone when I loved you."

He waits and when she doesn't begin speaking, again he asks, "You done?"

She nods, "I'm done."

He reaches her in two steps, one hand on her face, one of her hip as he pulls her against him and gives them both what they've been waiting for.

When he finally pulls away, her glasses are crooked, her lipstick is everywhere, and her smile is ridiculously large, "I guess that means you like me too."

"Love," he corrects, "I love you, Penelope."

She smiles even wider and kisses him again, pressing against him.

He forces himself to pull back, "Pen, you broke up with your boyfriend today and you're probably tired and…"

"Shut up, Derek," she says with a smile. She leans in, her eyes sexy and gorgeous as she looks up at him, "Take me to bed," she whispers, driving him mad, "or lose me forever."

He takes her to bed.


End file.
